


12 Days Of Christmas

by Shit_For_Tea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_For_Tea/pseuds/Shit_For_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 days of Christmas. </p><p>Full of fun and Christmas spirit.</p><p>Every day is a new story, all revolving around Arya and Gendry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my Christmas special that I'm doing. I've been working on it for a while, and I'll try and upload a story every third or second day. Please enjoy, and I'll try and have Chasing Arya up by tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya- 7  
> Gendry- 10  
> Sansa- 9  
> Rickon- 3  
> Bran- 5  
> Robb, Jon and Theon- 11

Arya walked through the aisles of FAKE Christmas trees. There were pink ones, and white ones. Seven Hells, there were even yellow ones! She looked at them with distaste, and cussed all the bad words she knew being a seven year old. “Stupid turdy fake trees! They don’t even look real!” She muttered.

When she was at Winterfell they used to chop down a real tree. It smelled like home with the dirt mixed with the leaves and bark, it was practically her heaven. But here it smelt like someone had dumped a whole bottle of disinfectant over fake, disgusting trees. Christmas used to be her favourite holiday until her stupid father moved them to Kings Landing to help out his stupid, fat friend!

She muttered more useless curse words, and turned expecting to see her father yet there was no one. “Dad?” She called, hoping he would come round the corner, “Dad, where are you?” She felt panic rise through her and she rushed through the aisles of trees. “Dad?” She called urgently, beginning to freak out.

“Little girl, are you lost?” A boy’s voice came from behind her. She turned and found a very tall boy with black hair and bright blue eyes staring down at her with concern.

“I’m not a little girl!” She retorted back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well you look like one.” She huffed at his response, “Where are your parents?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you look lost and I’m just making sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine. And I’m not lost!”

“Well, where are your parents then?” He said smugly.

“I… Well, I…” She stuttered, looking at the ground while he just smirked. “I don’t know.” She finally admitted, feeling the tears well into her eyes. “What if they left me on purpose?!” She said, her tears threatening to spill. He started laughing, not noticing that she was upset. “You think it’s funny?!” She yelled, and he quickly shook his head. “My sister hates me, what if she convinced my parents that I should be left behind?!” She said, sniffling.

“I can assure you that your parents haven’t left you.” He said, smiling her.

“You think so?” She wiped her nose and sniffed.

“I know so.” He replied, taking her hand, “Now, let’s go find your Mom and Dad.” He said, holding her hand and pulling her towards the front of the building.

“What if we can’t find them?”

“Just don’t think about it.” He told her, still holding her hand, “What’s your name?”

“Arya.” She replied.

“I’m Gendry. So how old are you?”

“I’m 7 years old.”

“So you are a little girl.” He said while smirking.

“I’m not a little girl!” She whined.

“Fine, you’re a littly lady.”

“I’m not a lady, I’m a wolf.” She said proudly.

“A lady can be whatever she wants.”

“Do not call me that!”

“Yes milady.” She kicked him in the shin and he let go of her hand and clutched it.

“Gods, for a little girl you have a strong kick.” He said while groaning. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, are you here for the Christmas holidays?” He asked after a small amount of silence.

“No, my family used to live down at Winterfell. But then my Dad’s friend, Robert Baratheon, got in a little trouble with his company and he needed my father’s help so we moved here and it looks like we’re staying.” She said sadly.

“Do you like it here?”

“No, I hate it here! All the kids at Kings Landing Elementary are stupid, turdy snobs!” He laughed at her.

“I like your choice of words milady.” She ignored him and went back to panicking over being lost. “Is that your family?” He was pointing to group of people. She smiled and laughed at the usual craziness watching as her Mother was fretting around like crazy. Bran was standing completely still, acting like an old wise man. Robb and Theon were wrestling while three year old Rickon ran circles around them. Sansa hid behind Mom, completely embarrassed by it all and Jon was nowhere to be seen. It was her father that looked most worried, his grey hairs and wrinkles showing more than usual.

“I’m guessing it is.” He said while smiling and giving her a little nudge.

“Dad!” She yelled while running to him. He turned around and swept her into a hug.

“Where’d you disappear to, huh? I thought we’d lost you.” He said, holding on to her tightly.

“Oh Arya, we’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Her mother cried.

“I’m sorry, I accidentally got lost.” Her mother laughed, also joining the hug.

“Oh, you’re back. I thought we would’ve had to adopt a new Arya.” Jon said, coming into view. She poked her tongue at him. Her father turned to Gendry and thanked him.

”Thank you so much. Without you, Arya would probably still be standing there because of her stubborn thoughts.” He said, chuckling a little at the end.

“Anyone would have done the same.” He replied.

“That’s where you’re wrong. This world needs more people like you.”

“Thank you sir.” He said.

Everyone’s attention was drawn to a loud bang followed by a snapping noise. Behind them, Rickon had barrelled straight into a pile of stacked plastic baskets. He just got up, brushed his grazed knee and continued running around like a maniac.

“Oh my.” Her mother gasped, “Let’s get these crazy kids out of here before they break something else.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Her dad said, once again thanking Gendry.

“Cya milady.” He said, smirking.

“Stupid.” She muttered turning walk out the store.

“Arya’s got a boyfriend, Arya’s got a boyfriend.” Robb and Theon taunted over and over again.

“Shut up!” She said crossing his arms.

“Are you gonna kiss him?” They teased. She walked up to Theon and punched him in the nose.

“Ok, let’s go.” Her dad grabbed Arya’s and dragged her to the car. She turned and gave Gendry a smile. He gave her a sad smile. _I wonder where his parents are,_ she thought. 

"Come on Arya, let's go!" Sansa whined. 

It was going to be one hell of a Christmas.


	2. Day 2 - Woodwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story, not much I know. Hope you enjoy and I've just finished the chapter of chasing Arya so that'll be up very, very soon!
> 
> As always, thank you for all the kudos and comments and enjoy!!

It was December, three weeks to Christmas and only two more weeks of school and on this particular Tuesday Arya was stuck with Jeyne Heddle, a popular school girl who's only talents concluded sucking dick, and 'him'

Before we go into the disgusting details of who 'him' is, she must tell you why she hates this 'him'. Some people call Arya competitive but most people call her a competitive angry bitch. And it's true, she is an angry bitch but only to the people she hates (which is practically the whole school due to the stuck-up personalities). And she is also very, very, very competitive. In fact she hates losing. The only reason Arya strives for good grades and puts in hard work and effort is for the satisfaction of beating the low-life dicks in her class. In every class she was on the top, then he showed up...

Gendry fucking Waters is the bane of her existence, and what makes it worse is that he's popular, nice and really, really attractive. Aryaherself doesn't take much notice to boys but this guy was more like a man. He had messy black hair, a faint stubble of a beard and the most beautiful shade of blue eyes she had ever seen. Ever since this not-so-much 'new guy' showed up, Arya started dropping to second place. And she would rather come last then come second. And in this very deserted wood work class, he was unfortunately also on the top and she was right beneath him.

But the thing is, it wasn't even Jeyne or Gendry that made it a shitty day. No, it was because on this exact day a year ago, her father died. Another year without him for Christmas. All day, she had heard kids everywhere whispering about Ned Stark and herself. She had even heard Jon's name be whispered. Luckily for her, it was sixth period in her favourite subject so school would be over in approximately half-an-hour and she would be able to go home, cry into Jons arms, and eat her feelings.

"So are you going to the senior dance?" Jeyne interrupted her thoughts , flicking her hair and sticking out her tits. She fancied Gendry and everyone could tell.

"I think so, yeah." He replied oddly looking at herself. _Why was he looking at me?_  

"Do you have a date?" She battered her eyelashes at him making Arya cringe.

"No."

"Yeah me too. I'm waiting for an attractive, strong, mature man to ask me." She scoffed making Jeyne narrow her eyes at her. "What about you, Horseface? Are you going to the formal?"

"Nope." She replied, continuing to fail at chiseling.

"Why, because you can't get a date?" She laughed at her own joke. Arya held her chisel so tightly, her knuckles went white. Jeyne ignored her murderous glare and went back to torturing Gendry. "Have you thought about a girl to ask?"

"Yeah but... I don't think she would want to go. Especially with me." He replied awkwardly.

"I reckon she would definitely go with you." Jeyne replied flirtatiously.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I bet she would drop everything to be with you." She softly touched his arm which her quickly shoved off. Arya snorted unattractively with laughter.

"What person would drop everything just to go to a dumb high school dance that's pretty much allowing them to go and have sex and do drugs." She saw Gendry's face fall.

"It's not just any 'high school dance', it's the senior formal which is celebrating your final week of school." Jeyne snapped, giving her a dirty look.

"I would rather celebrate by myself where I wouldn't have to be anywhere near you." She replied, turning her attention back to her wood.

"Ugh, whatever Horseface." She went back to seducing Gendry. Gods, does she ever shut up? Stupid slut thinks she can get what she wants. If Arya ever had the chance to shove the chisel up Jeynes eye, she would.

Jeyne let out an impatient huff. "So are you going to ask me or not?"

"Huh?"

"Well I've been trying for like, 5 minutes and you still haven't asked me to the formal!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Look Jeyne... I'm actually interested in someone else to go with."

"What? You're an idiot, Gendry Waters. You don't know what you're missing out on." She said, beginning to storm out of the room. Ayra couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, what are you looking at Horseface?" She screeched.

"A stupid slut who just got rejected and acted like the biggest bitch." She answered honestly.

"Stupid bitch, at least I get rejected politely. If you asked someone to the formal, they would runaway screaming because of your ugly Horseface."

"Wow Jeyne, that's a good one. I mean, I've been called Horseface since I was 9."

"Whatever, you guys are both freaks." She exclaimed, storming out of the room.

Arya went back to failing at chiseling and Gendry watched her with curiosity. "Do you need help?" He asked, obviously trying to be nice.

"Not from you, no." She snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did I stutter?" He ignored her and went back to his table. Arya kept on chiseling, putting her hand in front of the chisel. The angle of the chisel was wrong, leading her wood to snap in half while the sharp chisel nicked her finger. "Fuck!" She yelled, more concentrated on the wood than her bleeding finger. Gendry ran over to her and looked at her hand.

"Your lucky. If It went any deeper you could of lost your finger." He said studying her hand.

"Great, my job is ruined." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about your job for now, we need to get this patched up."

"But it's only a cut?" She argued.

"Yeah, but you don't want it getting infected. All this dust will get into it." He said, retrieving the first aid kit from the store cupboard. He unzipped the kit and pulled out some band-aids. "Why aren't you going to the formal?" He asked.

"Well, there's no one to go with."

"Just go with your friends. And it's the senior formal, parents are supposed to come too."

"My mums too busy to come..." She said sadly, "And my dad is dead."

"Oh shit, Arya. I'm really sorry, I meant nothing-

"I know." She cut him off, watching as he wrapped the band-aid around her finger. She bit her lip and studied him. Up close, you could see he had a little dusting of freckles across his nose. His ears stuck out a little too much and his muscles were showing beneath his tight fitted t-shirt. She was still studying him when he looked up at her, noticing that she was definitely checking him out. "Gendry can you..."

"Yes?" He urged her on.

"Can you maybe, help me or something." She said nodding to the split wood.

"Yes of course, anything for milady."

"Don't call me that!" He just smiled.

"As milady commands."

"Stupid bull!" She grumbled out while he measured the wood.

After he perfected the now chiseled wood, Arya finally warmed up to him. "Thanks Gendry."

"It was no problem."

"No really, thank you." She said, noticing how he suddenly became nervous.

"Umm Arya?"

"Yeah?" She urged on.

"Look, I was just wondering- actually I've been thinking about this for a while." He paused, "Do you want to go to the formal with me? I mean I know you don't wanna go but I was hoping that you would maybe like to go with me?" Arya was in shock, watching as he awkwardly waited for her answer.

"Out of all girls, why me?" She asked.

"Well because I think you're beautiful. And it's not just your looks its your personality. I admire that you strive to be on top." His face suddenly flushed red, "I'm really sorry, that came out horribly wrong. I didn't mean that in any sexual way, or you know... I meant that you want to come first- oh fuck, I did it again."

"Gendry-" She interrupted, holding in the laughter that threatened to escape. He stupidly continued on.

"I'm not trying to sound like a perv, I didn't mean orgasm kind of come, I meant you know... Gods I'm such an idiot.

"Gendry!"

"I mean, seriously I'm rambling on like a fool thinking I can't get a girl like you. Seriously, you're way out of my league. Of course you're not gonna go with me I'm just Gendry, and you didn't even wanna go why would I change-

Arya burst into fits of laughter, finally drawing his attention. "I just mademyself look incredibly stupid, didn't I?" He cringed as he asked the question. She answers by nodding her head, unable to control her breathing from laughing so much.

"Gods!" She finally said, "I haven't laughed this much in ages." Gendry gave her a sheepish smile, and patiently waited for her outburst of laughter stopped.

"So," he began seriously, "will you? Go to the formal... With me?" She acted like it was a tough decision, and enjoyed watching him squirm with unease.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." He grinned one of the most cutest, goofiest smiles she had ever seen and felt her insides melt. Oh gods, I'm turning into Sansa, she thought with disgust. "I'm just warning you now, I can't dance. Like, at all!" She admitted.

"Neither can I, my Mum says I've got two left feet!"

"Well I guess we will be pictured as 'the clumsiest couple on the dance floor.'" His eyes widened in excitement as she said couple.

"Ok, pack it- where the hell is everyone?" Mr. Dondarrion asked as he entered the woodwork room.

"Well, since you left the room everyone kind of took that as they could leave." Gendry answered of him.

"Rightio then..." He said, looking around the room in disbelief, "well, can you guys pack this up, the bells gonna go soon?" It was more of a command then a question. Mr. Dondarrion left the room, once again leaving them to do all the work.

Together, Arya and Gendry cleaned up fast, putting all the tools in their rightful places. Just as the last tool was put away, the bell went and Arya picked up her wood job and put it in the box, safely out of harms way. She gathered her huge binder which had all her school work in it, grabbed her school bag and walked out side the classroom.

Gendry caught up to her, and together they walked out the gates. They both stood outside waiting to be picked up. "So are you going to wear a dress to the formal?" Gendry asked, just as Sansa pulled up to the curb,

"I'm not really a girl that wears dresses." She replied.

"Yeah, I gathered that information already." He said, smiling shyly.

"But it's required, right? Having to wear a dress?"

"Yeah I think so." He replied, turning and giving her a smirk, "but rules at made to be broken." She smiled at that.

"My sisters here, so I guess I should go." She said, pointing to Sansa's car.

"Yeah, I guess you should go."

"Bye Gendry." She waved, opening the car door. "

Cya tomorrow?" She didn't know what it meant. Did it mean that he wanted to hang with her at lunch, or was it just a saying?

"Yeah, cya tomorrow." She replied, seeing him smile one last time before she hopped on, closed the door and put on her seatbelt.

"He's cute." Sansa said, starting the ignition and driving off, "What's his name?"

"His name is Gendry, he's a friend."

"Just friends?" She questioned slyly.

"We're going to the senior formal together." She admitted, watching how Sansa smirked. "What?" She questioned, already regretting telling her this peice of information.

"Nothing." Sansa replied innocently. Arya knew what was next. On Saturday, she would be woken up at the crack of dawn to be dragged to the mall and made to try on dresses. And what was worse was that it would be her mother planning it... Oh, goody.


	3. Day 3 - Sexual Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really Christmassy, and yes I used big brother. Also, I suck at smut but try and enjoy :P

She sat in the deserted bar, her hands constantly ruffling her hair. Two weeks till Christmas and she would be spending it alone. She probably looked a mess with no make up, old t-shirt and hair tousled by her own hands. The bartender who was cleaning the bench, looked over and watched her. He was tall, had coal black hair and bright blue eyes. They looked like the shimmering sea, sparkling in the light.

Her phone buzzed on the bench, the id coming up as Sansa. All day she had gotten texts and calls from her family, and all day she had ignored them. She should've answered or texted them back as they were probably worrying and fretting over her.

"Not gonna answer that?" The bartender asked, nodding to her phone. She only just noticed how nice the black shirt fitted over his huge chest. His muscles bulged out of the shirt and stated that he clearly visited the gym on a regular basis.

"No." She responded, completely oblivious to the amused look he was giving her, as she eyed his broad shoulders.

"Well, can I get you anything?" He asked, his deep voice bringing her out of the trance she was having.

"Umm, the strongest thing you got?" She bit her lip, waiting for him to pour her the drink.

"You sure a tiny thing like you can handle that?"

"Hey, I may be short but I'm definitely not a lightweight!" He just chuckled, turned to the selection of drinks and picked up a bottle she had never even seen. He poured her a big hefty drink and passed her the glass.

"Bottoms up." He replied, mopping up the little drizzle he had spilled. She threw the drink back, and skulled the whole thing.

"Seven Hells that was quick!"

"Another one, please!" She said, throwing down a pile of cash from her fake Cersei Lannister purse. He looked at her strangely, before repeating the same thing he just did. She took her time with this drink, going a lot slower than the last one.

"So, what's got you in the hurry to get drunk?" He asked, sitting behind the bar where a stool must of been. She sighed, thinking how she had been avoiding telling everyone how she felt about Ned. She tensed at his question and he sensed that she didn't want to talk. "So you don't wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really." She shrugged.

"Alright, how about we watch some tv?" He asked, turning on the television that hung from the corner of the bar. Big Brother was on, and of course was the last thing she wanted to watch. Edric was on screen worrying to the girl he had basically dry humped.

"My girlfriend would of seen..." He said, practically crying.

"Who cares if she did," the girl Bella gushed, "what we have is love." Arya scoffed at this, making the hot bartender look at her.

"I know right. As soon as that cheating asshole gets out he's gonna be begging to his girlfriend." She ignored him and watched on, "He's gonna get eliminated this week for what he's done. It's so fucking stupid like seriously, if you want to cheat on your girlfriend don't do it on Big Brother where there's so many cameras around."

"I know baby, I know. I was going to break up with her before when I found out she cheated on me-

"I did fucking not you worthless, pathetic piece of shit! Fucking asshole thinks he can make me sound like the bad guy." She drowned out Edrics voice.

"Huh?"

"He's my boyfriend." She admitted, "He's the reason why I'm so upset."

"Really?" Great, he doesn't believe me...

Arya reached into her handbag and retrieved her phone. She put in her passcode and pulled up pictures of her and Ned. "Just keep swiping to the left." She told him while handing him the phone. He accepted it and studied each picture carefully. Arya watched as he swiped his finger on her phone. His eyes widened, his jar dropped and his cheeks reddened. His breaths were uneven and hushed while he studied the picture a little too long. "What?" She asked, making him look up from the phone.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, handing her back the phone and averting his eyes. Arya looked at the photo and felt a wave of embarrassment rush over her. It was the photo she took when she was drunk and Edric asked her for it. She was in a black lacy lingerie suit that pretty much left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was tousled and she was biting her lip seductively. After a few awkward minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked, bracing himself with his hands on the bench.

"I don't even know your name."

"The names Gendry." "Gendry," She replied automatically, "

I'm Arya."

"Well Arya, why don't we get out of here?"

"Can you close the bar early?"

"Well it's my bar so I guess so." He said with a goofy grin.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"My place." His beautiful blue eyes never left hers. Arya thought about it for a while and oddly felt herself wanting to agree.

"Ok." After Gendry closed the bar and made sure the alarm was set, he lead her out onto the side walk.

"You ever rode a motorbike before?" He asked as they approached the big bike. She shook her head in response. "Ok, just hold on tight." He said. He hopped on the bike and she followed his actions. She held onto his shoulders but her corrected her arms, wrapping them around his waist. She felt his hard abs and imagined what his body would look like.

As he started the engine and drove off, Arya pressed her body flush with his back and held on tighter. She could practically hear him grinning as she embraced him from behind. They stopped at a red light. "You alright back there?"

"Yep."

"You mind if I go a bit faster?" She just wound her arms tighter around his waist while he smirked and revved the engine. She felt her hair blowing behind her and the cold air hitting her bare arms.

They finally arrived at his apartment, parking at the curb of the street. She shakily got off the bike and he quickly steadied her. He lead her into the building quickly unlocking his apartment. He went over to the tv and turned it on. It was on Big Brother and the camera was focused on Edrics face. He quickly turned it off, and mumbled sorry.

"I never wanted him to go on the dumb show. Stupid ass said that nothing was going to happen so I agreed. I'm such an idiot!" She admitted.

"No, he's the idiot. That girl has got nothing on you, she's the dumbest bitch I've ever met! Well, met on tv anyways..." She smiled at that and he walked over to her.

"I don't want to spend Christmas alone."

"I've been doing that for more than 10 years. If I can do it you can do it too." He said as he was now fully in front of her, his face concerned and serious.

"I hate being alone." She admitted.

"Me too," he said looking into her eyes, "but you're not alone." He cupped her face and leant down. His lips were warm and soft, caressing her own.

"This is wrong." She spoke with raggedy breaths.

"No it's not." His words convinced her and she met his lips hungrily. She linked her arms around his neck, her hands softly brushing the ends of his hair. One of his arms was around her small waist, the other entwined in her hair. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, waiting to enter her mouth. She opened up and moaned into his mouth. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She was breathing heavily and watched him take off his shirt. Her jaw dropped at the sight of his muscled chest and he slowly climbed on top of her, pressing his lips against hers. He slipped off her shirt and unclipped her bra, sliding it off. He kissed his way down her neck until he landed at her breasts, taking a rosy pink nipple into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, kneading the other one with his thumb and finger. "Oh Gendry..." She whispered as he kissed his way down her belly. He tortured her by slowly dragging her panties and planting a kiss on her thigh.

He put his whole mouth on her sex, making her grab the sheets and writhe. The whole time his tongue flicked over that sweet, soft spot his eyes never left her. He watched as she moaned his name, over and over again until the familiar feeling began to build up in her belly. "Come for me Arya," he said roughly, "let it go." His words took her over the edge, and she shivered with pleasure as her orgasm took over her whole body.

Once her pleasure subsided, she quickly stripped Gendry of his jeans and boxer shorts. His long, hard length was dripping with precum, making her eyes go wide from excitement. She slowly licked his long member, making him hiss in anticipation. "Fuck, Arya."

"I don't want to spend Christmas alone." She said again, taking him into her mouth and he groaned.

"Then don't," he breathed out, "spend it with me, we'll have loads of fun." She looked into his crystal blue eyes and mischievously winked. "Gods, you're gonna kill me."


	4. Day 4 - Eary Christmas Gift

"So, how's Gendry?" Sansa asked, pouring the cake mix into the pan. Lyanna happily gurgled while wiggling her arms around.

"He's good." Arya responded, making faces at Lyanna.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" Sansa asked, putting on her concerned face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you alright." She had been avoiding this question all day. Gendry asked her this morning, her mother asked her over the phone and now Sansa.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She lied.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She reassured.

"Ok, you just seem a bit... Out of it today." _Just tell her, she'll be supportive._

"Sans, I-"

she was interrupted by the loud bang of the pan hitting the floor. They both turned to see Lyanna covered in cake mix, licking her hands.

"Seven Hells! I turn my head for two seconds and this is what happens." Sansa exclaimed, wetting a cloth under the tap. Arya quickly snapped a picture of the grinning baby and sent it to Gendry.

Sansa cleaned the giggling Lyanna who was licking her cake mix covered hands like a maniac. "Guess who's home." Sandor announced, walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy's home." Sansa said, watching her daughter squeal with excitement. Lyanna stretched her arms and clenched her hands, wanting to be in her fathers arms.

"What happened?" Sandor asked, chuckling at his messy daughter. "We had a little accident." Sansa replied while washing the cloth in the sink. She turned to Sandor and gave him a big pash. "Did you have a good day?"

"I am now." He replied, giving Sansa anothre big kiss.

"Well, I'm gonna go now..." Arya said awkwardly.

"I didn't even notice you there wolf-girl. Too short." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Say hello to Gendry for me." Sansa said as Arya walked out the door.

"Will do."

*******

Arya embraced the hot water as it washed over her skin. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Gendry enter the bathroom. The shower door opened and she felt Gendry slide in behind her. He slipped one hand up to her breast and the other past her trimmed dark curls. His hard erection pressed into her bottom, making her hiss in anticipation. "Did you see the photo of Lyanna?" She asked through breaths.

"Yes, but let's not talk about her right now." She closed her eyes as he gently pressed a kiss to her shoulder, trailing up to her neck.

Gendry spun her around and kissed her passionately, softly nipping at her bottom lip. He lifted her legs which she wrapped around his waist, his erection just at the entrance of her wet centre. He had one hand under her ass which he softly groped and the other braced against the wall beside her head. He roughly kissed her, taking control of the whole sexual encounter. "Gendry..." She pleaded which he took care of. He finally thrust into her making her moan into his mouth.

"So fucking good." He groaned, plunging into her. She was heavily panting and moaning as he gently nipped at the soft skin on her neck. The steam from the water enveloped them, making them even more hot and sweaty.

"Yes Gendry, right there." She moaned making him thrust into her harder and faster. Her climax began building and she was whispering his name like a prayer. He roughly pressed his lips to hers and she immediately opens up for him. He raked his teeth against the bottom of her lip and she was a lot at her peak.

"Fuck, you're so sweet. Come for me darling, let go."

His husky words made her eyes roll into the back of her head and she came hard, exploding into an amazing amount of pleasure. As soon as her orgasm had finished, Gendry pushed into her one last time. He grunted as he filled into her, and slowly slipped out of her. She warily stood back up with Gendry's help. He steadied her while they both were heavily panting.

"I love you." He said, giving her one last kiss. This time it was slow and passionate.

"I love you too." She replied as he walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As soon as he walked out, she looked to the plastic bag in the corner.

He finally went to bed, and Arya said she needed to go to the toilet. She looked at herself in the mirror, opened the cardboard packaging and pulled out the pregnancy test stick. She sighed, nervously pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet. She peed on the stick, the tinkling going on for hours. After she was finished she set the test on the sink bench, washed her hands and worriedly paced across the bathrooms tiles.

She finally picked it up, and looked at the test-

Gendry opened the door so quickly, she almost didn't get the test behind her back. "Forgot to brush my teeth." He said, taking his toothbrush and lathering it with toothpaste. He looked at her suspiciously but brushed it off (no pun intended) and continued to clean his teeth. He spat the toothpaste out, rinsed put his mouth and was just about to walk out the bathroom when-

"What's that?" He said, pointing to her hand.

"What's what?" She replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb Arya, I can see it in the mirror. What is it?"

"It's nothing Gendry." She replied.

Like lightning he snatched the test out of her arm. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck!

He looked from the test then to her in shock. He noticed the cardboard box and snatched it up, studying the pictures and information on the box. She looked down at her feet, ashamed that he had caught her out and scared while awaiting his answer.

He threw away the test and box, pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. "I love you so fucking much!" He exclaimed, raining kisses all over her face and neck.

After Arya had the best sex of her life, Gendry held her in his arms drawing weird patters on her back. "When do we tell them?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Christmas." She said without a second thought.

"It'll be like a gift they have to wait 9 months to unwrap." Gendry said, passionately kissing her on her lips. Arya fell asleep in his arms and it was the best sleep she's had all year.


End file.
